


Cliffdiving

by goldenwing57



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Episode 10 spoilers, Introspection, M/M, victuri engagement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 12:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8845387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenwing57/pseuds/goldenwing57
Summary: Victor is now on the edge of a metaphorical cliff, getting ready to take what could be the biggest leap of faith in his life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my take on what happened at the end of episode 10. You'll notice that, when Yurio comes in, I switch from calling him "Yuri," to "Yurio." This is not an accident. I hope that you'll understand why. Please read and enjoy!

Cliffdiving

The first rays of dawn were peeking through the window as he opened his eyes once again. He sighed in adoration, and perhaps slight envy, at the sleeping form of Yuuri Katsuki.

 

The day before had been eventful and the night late. One would expect that Victor, of all people, would have slept like a baby. It was quite the contrary, though. How could he, when so much had happened yesterday? His mind had kept him awake all night, trying to take it all in. 

 

Realizing that there was no point in trying to go to sleep, he decided to get up.

 

 _Maybe the morning air will help,_ he reasoned. Quietly, so as to not disturb Yuuri, he moved about the hotel room to get dressed. As he put on his coat and scarf, he took one last look at the sleeping angel that he couldn’t believe was in the same room as him. In just a few short steps, Victor was by Yuuri’s side.

 

“I shouldn’t be long,” he whispered just before he pressed a soft kiss to Yuuri’s temple. With that, he left.

 

The streets were quiet at this hour, as if Spain itself hadn’t woken up yet. That along with the crisp air of winter was all that Victor needed at the moment. He walked for no one knows how long and with no particular destination in mind. That is, until he saw the ocean.

 

“The ocean,” he mused as his mind was whisked to a place thousands of miles away. Standing over the wall and watching as the water met the land, he finally felt at peace. However, that peace was only temporary.

 

 _So much has changed since then, hasn’t it?_ he wondered. The evidence was plain to see - he had a gold band around his right ring finger. 

 

 _I never thought - no, never **dreamed** that this could ever happen!_ He held out his right hand and turned it this way and that. The sun’s rays danced over the ring as they peered over the horizon. Suddenly, the wall that he was standing over became the edge of a cliff.

 

He felt like he was getting ready to leap.

 

At that moment, he finally acknowledged the two things that scared him, Victor Nikiforov, the Russian Legend, the most: time and the unknown.

 

“What’s next?” he wondered aloud to no one in particular.

 

_For the past 20 years, skating has been my life, my everything, but, now, it’s...it’s all coming to an end, isn’t it?_

 

“Who am I kidding?” he sighed, “It’s not like it was sudden.”

 

He had to admit it: he was getting older. While he was still young in most people’s eyes, he was almost 28 years old, which is rather old for a figure skater. Nobody, not even he, could escape time All along, he thought that he could put the thought of retirement on the back burner. After all, he still had a season or two left, right?

 

 _Face it, you know that your decision was made the moment you packed to leave St. Petersburg,_ he admonished himself. It was true; he had packed up his entire life and just up and moved to Japan without a second thought. That was eight months ago and things were different.

 

 _I was different, but maybe that’s not a bad thing?_ Over the past eight months, he had gone from having a crush on, or perhaps lusting after some adorable, drunk Japanese skater that he met at the GPF banquet in Sochi one year ago to falling in love with him.

 

_No, I fell in love with Yuuri, and now we’re…_

 

“Engaged.” Victor’s heart soared at the thought, but he quickly came back down to Earth when something, or rather, someone kicked him back to reality - quite literally.

 

“Victor Nikiforov is dead.” Victor slowly turned around to see one Yuri Plisetsky glaring at him.

 

_Perhaps…_

 

“Why do you look so happy to be looking after that damn pig?” A cold fire suddenly ignited within Victor and, in one swift motion, he was bending close to the boy’s face.

 

“Do you want to compete against me?”

 

What was this feeling that was taking over? Perhaps ‘anger’ was the best word, even though Yuri had simply put into words what Victor had spent hours pondering. What could this **child** possibly know?

 

“Don’t be so full of yourself. Not all skaters look up to you,” Yuri spat, “Just go away, already, geezer.”

 

That was it. This child had said enough. Victor grabbed Yuri’s chin and forced him to look up while he was standing straight up and almost flush against him. Yuri, however, held his ground.

 

“The ring you got from that pig is garbage. I’ll win to prove how incompetent its owner is.” By this point, Victor’s hand was visibly shaking.

 

 _What could he know? He’s just a kid! A...perceptive kid, but how?_ With that thought, a sense of calm washed over him. Someone else could see right through him. Strangely enough, that was okay.

 

“Let me go.” Yuri smacked Victor’s hand away. Victor let it fall to his side and solemnly looked to the ocean again.

 

 _If I had stayed in Russia as a competitor, Yurio wouldn’t be this motivated to fight, and neither would I…_ The corners of Victor’s mouth turned downward.

 

Yurio, who had already started to walk away, turned and commented, “This place reminds me of Hasetsu’s ocean.”

 

_Maybe...maybe not knowing is okay. Whatever comes, be as it may, I’ll have Yuuri by my side. Maybe, just maybe, taking that leap and not fighting will be a good thing.”_

 

“I thought that, too.”


End file.
